Murder, He Wrote
Murder, He Wrote is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-ninth case of the game. It is the forty-fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in South America. Plot The Bureau went to Argentina, chasing a lead regarding a SOMBRA expedition they had found in Antarctica. Michelle, Dupont, and the player headed to the Biblioteca Gran Adán to find old documents in their archives, only to find author Ernesto Cárpena stabbed and tortured to death. 's betrayal, Lars almost committed suicide in front of Michelle and the player.]] Dupont proceeded to search for the fictional treasure the victim wrote about. He and Elliot then found out that the "treasure" (which turned out to be an old SOMBRA cache) was hidden in the Cerro de Siete Colores mountains. Later on, a drunk and depressed Lars almost slashed his throat with a knife before Jack comforted him. Despite this, Michelle and the player were able to find enough evidence to arrest librarian Lorena Pratx for the murder. Lorena tried denying involvement, but eventually gave in and admitted to the murder. Dropping her façade as a harmless librarian, Lorena revealed that she tortured Ernesto in order to gain information on the SOMBRA document cache he had accidentally found in the mountains, before proceeding to stab him with a facón 23 times and hiding the documents. In court, Judge Adaku sentenced her to 40 years in prison for the torture and murder of Ernesto Cárpena. Jack accompanied the player in the search for the cache post-trial. The two found Lorena's laptop and a newspaper clipping picturing Captain Alejandro Pratx. They interrogated Lorena in jail, where she said that the Antarctic explorers had dispersed after the Argentine government stopped their expeditions. The two searched the library again afterwards, where they found Lorena's birth certificate. According to Dupont, Lorena was born in Luzaguay, where Alejandro had chosen to emigrate. Meanwhile, Elliot's analysis of her laptop revealed that a weather reporter had sent coded instructions to Lorena to burn the cache. Upon interrogation, Ignacio Muñoz directed the team to the mountains, where they found a single intact message in the ashes, mentioning a certain "El Rey". Michelle said that "El Rey" was the supreme leader of all of SOMBRA and said that many agents believed that he was merely a myth. Later, Elliot revealed that the weather video came from Luzaguay, confirming SOMBRA activity in the country. The team headed off to Luzaguay to continue their search. Summary Victim *'Ernesto Cárpena' (found with multiple stab wounds) Murder Weapon *'Facón' Killer *'Lorena Pratx' Suspects LPratxWorldEditionP.png|Lorena Pratx FVidalWorldEditionP.png|Facundo Vidal ECárpenaWorldEditionP.png|Evangelina Cárpena EDesesperadoWorldEditionP.png|El Desesperado IMuñozWorldEditionP.png|Ignacio Muñoz Quasi-suspect(s) MZuriaWorldEditionPQC159.png|Michelle Zuria Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer reads Borges. *The killer drinks mate. *The killer wears sky blue. *The killer has O+ blood. Crime Scenes C159S1A.png|Library C159S1B.png|Library Shelves C159S2A.png|La Boca C159S2B.png|Street Tables C159S3A.png|Mountains C159S3B.png|Dug-up Site Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Library. (Clues: Torn Parchment, Glasses Case, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Ernesto Cárpena) *Examine Torn Parchment. (Result: Ominous Message; Attribute: The killer reads Borges) *Examine Glasses Case. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Lorena Pratx) *Ask Lorena Pratx why her glasses case was near the victim. (Prerequisite: Lorena's hair identified) *Investigate La Boca. (Prerequisite: Lorena interrogated; Clues: Victim's Phone, Wine Bottle) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Evangelina Cárpena) *Talk to Evangelina Cárpena about her husband. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Wine Bottle. (Result: Note to the Victim; New Suspect: Facundo Vidal) *Ask Facundo Vidal how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Note to the Victim unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mountains. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: SOMBRA Chest, Coins; New Suspect: El Desesperado) *Ask El Desesperado what he's doing at the treasure site. (Prerequisite: Play Mountains as a task) *Examine SOMBRA Chest. (Result: Knife) *Analyze Knife. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mate; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Street Tables; Murder Weapon registered: Facón) *Investigate Street Tables. (Prerequisite: Knife analyzed; Clues: Victim's Satchel, Torn Fabric) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Manuscript) *Analyze Manuscript. (12:00:00) *Confront Evangelina about the book. (Prerequisite: Manuscript analyzed; Profile updated: Evangelina reads Borges and drinks mate) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Placemat Scribbles) *Examine Placemat Scribbles. (Result: Crossword) *Ask Lorena why the victim resented her. (Prerequisite: Crossword unraveled; Profile updated: Lorena reads Borges and drinks mate) *Examine Coins. (Result: Spanish Doubloons) *Analyze Spanish Doubloons. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ignacio Muñoz) *Ask Ignacio Muñoz what the victim paid him for. (Prerequisite: Spanish Doubloons analyzed; Profile updated: Ignacio smokes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Library Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Camera, Statue with a Note, Victim's Photo) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera; Profiles updated: Lorena smokes, Evangelina smokes) *Confront Facundo about his affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; Profile updated: Facundo reads Borges) *Examine Statue with a Note. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (09:00:00) *Confront Ignacio about stopping the victim's research. (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Profile updated: Ignacio reads Borges and drinks mate) *Examine Victim's Photo. (Result: Pellets) *Examine Pellets. (Result: Horse Feed) *Confront El Desesperado about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Horse Feed identified; Profile updated: El Desesperado smokes) *Investigate Dug-up Site. (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Bloody Rope, Wheelbarrow) *Examine Bloody Rope. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sky blue) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Old Book) *Analyze Old Book. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has O+ blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Birth of Evil (2/6). (No stars) Birth of Evil (2/6) *Investigate Library. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil; Clues: Broken Board, Locked Laptop) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Corkboard) *Question Lorena about Alejandro Pratx. (Prerequisite: Corkboard restored; Reward: Poncho) *Investigate Library Shelves. (Prerequisite: Lorena interrogated; Clue: Birth Certificate) *Examine Birth Certificate. (Result: Birth Certificate Details) *Analyze Birth Certificate Details. (06:00:00) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (09:00:00) *Ask Ignacio what happened to the SOMBRA documents. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mountains. (Prerequisite: Ignacio interrogated; Clue: Ashes) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Burned Note) *Ask Michelle about El Rey. (Prerequisite: Burned Note found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a reference to the American crime drama television series Murder, She Wrote, airing from 1984 to 1996. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South America